gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Strikers Amped
Mario Strikers Amped is the latest addition to the Mario Strikers soccer series by Next Level Games. It comes after Mario Strikers Charged in the series. Preserving the original concept of soccer plus Mario styled twists, this new title has increased the items, the players, the fields, the fun, and the electricity. A game of extreme skill and strategy, this one is sure to impress! The length of this article will have two abbreviations to denote the inspiration for the change. MSS - Mario Super Strikers (Gamecube). MSC - Mario Strikers Charged (Wii). They will likely remain in the final draft. Controls Well, we don't know what system it is for, so this will have to wait. Per game General Rather than have the path fade when the ball is kicked in a different direction, it should shorten, only twice as fast. Right now, it appears as if the momentum stops. Which works, if the ball stops. But not if the soccer ball is blasted into the net. If the path shortens quickly, and then appears to become part of the second path, it would look so much better. Once again, all passes can be intercepted. >MSC< None of this Super Strikers "immunity to intercepting lob passes except for a body check". Beginning Players decide Captain and Sidekicks. Then they would progress to stage select and prepare for the match. While waiting for the match to load, the opposing teams would actually look intimidating. >MSS< Then the teams would enter the arena and show off something that should intimidate the other team. Much like >MSC< entrances. However, the entrances could occur different ways, than just falling from an airship or walking from a locker room. The game would then start. Characters Never before seen advancement is striker history! All "sidekicks" can be captains, and vice versa! Captains are now "elected", rather than a group of set people. Plus, even more species to choose from! Each returning and new character belongs to a type, which determines its stats. The stats from Mario Strikers Charged are below, as this new game bases the stats off its predecessor. Each character has their own set of celebrations, and a unique theme when they score. The returning Champs *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *DK *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Petey Piranha *Diddy Kong *Boo *Dry Bones *Toad *Shy Guy *Koopa *Monty Mole *Birdo *Hammer Bro The new Challengers *Piranha Sprout *Pianta *Magikoopa Introducing, Goomba, Charging Chuck, Fly Guy, Lakitu, Pokey and Fuzzy as new characters! Stats Some modifications have been made to the stats from >MSC< *Speed (Quickness) *Shooting (Speed of shot + how easy it is to achieve the max number of shots vs. the fastest speed from an ultra strike) *Passing (How quick and accurate a pass is) Defense splits between stability and durability. *Stability (how well you can take a hit + if you keep the ball) *Durability (what the hit does to you) As well, multiples of the same character/species will create slight modifications to stats and looks. Stages All 17 previous stages are returning! Some of the field textures will be redone on the retro stages to add some individuality to each side. Each is dramatically different than another, and most have a few quirks and gimmicks to keep the player on their toes. Below is a list of new stages. *Toad's factory- very mechanized stadium featuring mainly the Axem Rangers and Super Team as the audience. Occasionally, the marking lines of the field flow with molten metal. *Wario's platinum mine- much like the course from Mario Kart Wii, the stage is wooden with kart tracks built into the edges of the field. Karts full of platinum will role along the tracks and ram anyone it their way. *Lightning hill- As the name suggests, the place is located on a grassy hill with a storm going in the background. Every so often, Amps will fly around the stage, and stop where lightning will strike. *Monsoon Arena- A field partially covered in water. Home to Cheep-cheeps and Bloopers, this area is definitely more dangerous than it sounds. *Luigi's Mansion- A wooden stage constructed from the boards (and windows) the original haunted mansion. Home to Boos and other ghosts. Don't be surprised by any supernatural interference from the crowd. *Super Mario Galaxy stage- Another space stage. Relatively safe. A couple meteors here and there make the stage a little more interesting. *A couple other sage stages will make an appearance. and probably 4 more! Defensive Kritter is still as brave as in Mario Strikers Charged. There is only one goal keeper box to limit his movement, as in the previous title. He will also prevent any shots from beginning too close to the net. Offensive Dekes are still different based on character/ stats. >MSC< Players are able to charge up the ball and increase their chances of scoring. Like the previous two games, the captain of the team is able to charge up their shot, and commence a shot that is worth more than any other. Introducing, ultra strikes! Going from super strikes netting 2 goals, to mega strikes netting 6 goals, to ultra strikes netting up to 7 goals! >MSC< Opponents will try to make a worthy strike more difficult to obtain. Depending on the controls, you may be able to control the goalie and block the shot. >MSC< But in this title, the gauge changes once again, and may always allow a successful shot based on the strike. >MSS< Really, the strike can get 6+1 goals. The first gauge sets the number of shots on goal. The second sets the speed; being regular (grey), fast (green), and very fast (orange) . >MSC< :Version 1 :1st: ....|......|........|............... :____.6.|..5..|...4....|......3....... shots. :2nd: [....................|...|...||...|...|..] :____[..........s.........|f..|v..||.'v.|f..|s] S-slow, F-fast, V-very fast, '||- +1! shots. :Version says the shot gets 3-6 shots, plus a chance at an instant +1 goal (black) :Version 2 :1st: [...|....|......|........|...........|.|..] :____[2.|.5.|..4..|...3...|...2.x1.|x2.] shots. :2nd: [....................|...|...||...|...|..] :____[..........s............|.f..'|v|.'f..|s.] S-slow, F-fast, V-very fast. :Version says player can get 2-5 goals normally, plus possibly doubling the shots. Same number on goal, double the consequence of a score. Scoring Depending on controls, you may aim your shot. Still undecided. >MSS< Scoring is still able to be done from the half line. >MSC< The net reacts like in Super Strikers, as it actually reverberates while accepting the soccer ball. Most of the audience cheers for the home team. They "stand" (how does a boo stand?) when the home team gets close to scoring, and go wild when they do score. Ball The ball is once again metallic >MSC<. It can be charged through passing, lobbing, or powering up a shot to increase its speed. Items Characters will be able to throw some of their items >MSS<. However, a couple will remain deployable without character contact. >MSC< *Bob-ombs (1, 3, 5) Portable explosive projectiles *Green Shells (1, 3) Reflectable basic shells *Red Shells (1,3) Homing shells *Blue Shells (1, 3) Icy shells *Spiked Shells (1, 3) Durable green shells *Chain Chomps Massive black sphere capable of demolishing everyone on the opposing team >MSC< *Banana Peels (1, 3, 5) Dropable, and throwable >MSS< slipping hazards *Mushroom A temporary speed burst *Starman Powerup that renders the character invinsible *Special ability Move that is capable of torturing the other team and/or opening up the net for a goal >MSC< Ending Sudden death will still have super awesome music, and will time how long it took for someone to score. >MSS< Rather than just stopping still after the whistle blows >MSS<, the players would continue what they were doing for a few seconds >MSC< while not looking like they actively want to continue the game. Not stopping instantly, yet not losing control of some moves. This time, if the time is up and someone just shot the soccer ball and scores, it is considered a buzzer-beater. >MSS< Then, whoever won should have a winning animation nearly specific for gloating over the win. >MSS< There should also be a couple such animations based on how well they did in comparison to the other team. One animation would get REALLY old after a while. After the game, there are replays. There is a redesigned system for who goals/saves are marked for highlight of the match. This round, SIMPLE SKILLSHOTS WILL NOT COUNT AS THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE MATCH! There will be some team work need for a good highlight. Even though there are enough goals, there are not necessarily three highlights. >MSC< Another thing includes that circumstances surrounding a shot will count whether a shot makes the highlight reel. If it was absolutely incredible that someone managed an ultra strike, it will count as a highlight. >MSS< There will be three highlighted shots (if possible) >MSC<, and 1+ excellent saves/defensive plays. After each game, the summary will say what the series is scored at, and will interject how the player is doing. >MSS< :Game 1-5 (MSS) Quit while your ahead, or try to push your luck? :Game 6-7 You're demolishing _____, want to play another game to rub it in? :Game 8+ Ok, you've made your point. Try a harder difficulty. Tournaments As per last game, there are 5 difficulty levels. There are 4 cups in all; 3 normal cups with one All-Star cup at the end. There are one again round-robin and knock-out rounds. >MSC< Finals >MSC< in each cup have an incrementally rising number of matches (best of __ increases). The first cup has three final games, the second has five final games, the third has seven final games and the last is basically a finals series unto itself. Still playing with the idea, but it is solidifying. Not likely to change too much. Each cup marked with difficulty: (#-Cup, RR-Round Robin, F-Finals) 1. RR - Diff 1 :F - Diff 2 2. RR - Diff 2 :F - Diff 3 3. RR - Diff 3 :F - Diff 4 4. RR - Diff 4 :F - Diff 5 (Difficulties subject to change as they must fit with cups.) And another thing, this will once again >MSS< be Super Team's time to shine! Super Team is the leader of the Most difficult cup, and will be unlocked to play with once beaten. Trophies One for each cup, listed here. Also three others regardless of cup. (Golden foot and Brick wall (which may be renamed) are joined by another trophy.) There are milestone trophies, much like >MSS<, but as per sequals, the graphics and names have changed. *Sniper (goals scored) *Paramedic (Hits) *Veteran (Games played) * Challenges Really cool challenges. Even better, when you win the challenges, you gain the ability to play as the other team like in a normal match! The interesting part is, you get the team, not the advantage. (e.g. Behind by four goals. But now you can try as the other team trying to get those 5. Think: "So far behind", only as Wario with his three Dry Bones rather than Yoshi as the team trying to get 5 goals. ) Completing challenges allows access to cheats. However, in keeping with the theme, they don't provide any specific advantage; as they affect both teams. Online Play WFC is enabled in this game, with many more modes and customizations than the last one. List of (Fixed) Visual Glitches Visual glitches are quirks of gameplay that cause things to happen that should not based on looks. E.g. Dying from an enemy that is five feet away. *The shells no longer hover over the field. >MSC< They are on the field, and bump noticeably when running over someone. >MSS< *Some cut scenes are fixed to not have the ball hovering strangely or shining through an opaque character. >MSC< *When people are frozen in midair, there is a piece of ice attaching them to the ground. >MSC,MSS< List of changes as proposed by GG445 I am working on this idea with Beecanoe. I wanted to make a list of what I liked and didn't like in Super Strikers and Strikers Charged and make a recommendation to what should be changed. As I liked most of the latest game, there shouldn't be too many changes. This section will go away when we decide what should go in the final idea. Ok, that was everything at the moment. Just some maintenance for my parts of this. Anyone is free to ask questions. And if there is no Super Team reference in the final game, I may disown Next Level Games completely. Changes from the previous game -Beecanoe This section is temporary. And sort of a place for Beec (or anyone) to add what they want to the article before I'm done with it. As it kinda looks like not much change has come from anyone else. External links * Mario Strikers Charged: on NLG's website Category:Nintendo Category:Sports Category:Action Category:3rd Person Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas Category:Mario